


Offending

by BraverOnPaper (Queen_Kit)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-16 16:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Kit/pseuds/BraverOnPaper





	Offending

Alas  
they cry and clutch their hearts  
oh dear, what nerve, why I never-  
Offending, offended, offensive  
They say, and yet

Never do they question why I offend them  
Why these words strike a visceral reaction of disgust  
They avert their eyes and raise their noses  
Haughty they are above this  
Dismissive

They claim my language as their derogatory  
My words as dirt to throw in my face  
A curse

But they are above that  
They are hurt, / _offended_ /  
How could I believe what I’m saying  
My feelings  
invalid, un-honored, dismissed

/ _why do I offend you?_ /

What hurt have I offered  
What slight by my existence  
My love, my being  
What is it to you that you react as you do to my realities

Offending, offensive, offended

Find your answer and you might just redefine your reality


End file.
